dewariofreakfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Ketchup
Ash Ketchup (or more commonly, just Ash) is the main character and protagonist of Pokémon Sun and Moon Abridged, with nearly all events in the canon existing in relation to him. Characteristics Ash is a ten year old boy from Pallet Town. Although more than twenty years have passed since he began his Pokémon journey, he has not aged a minute. Although his outfit has changed over time, he is generally seen wearing clothing that is red, white, and blue or black. He also almost never seen without a baseball-style cap featuring some prominent symbol on the front. Ash is formally defined as having mania, and therefore his behavior can seem silly or unattentive to those around him. It is this very same condition, however, where he draws his strength as a trainer, and he usually becomes a bit more serious and confident during battles. He has expressed high levels of sexual activity for a boy his age, even going so far as having a sexual relationship with Lillie as seen in Episode 2 of Pokémon Sun and Moon Abridged. He also shows good relationships with all of his other female friends. Ash has also expressed signs he has sexual feelings towards his own mother. Biography Ash began his Pokémon journey when he was 10 years old. His first Pokémon was Pikachu, and although he as captured other Pokémon since that time, Pikachu is the only partner he has actively kept on hand and trained with consistently. 'Sun and Moon Abridged' See main article, Pokémon Sun and Moon Abridged. Twenty years after his Pokémon journey began he was dropped off with Professor Oak to be babysat while his parents went on their second honeymoon in Alola. He very shortly thereafter escaped and met up with his parents in said region. It is currently unknown how Ash arrived in Alola, with the exception that it could not have been by train according to Clemont. While exploring the region he stumbled into a school that he mistook for a McDonald's playpark. Seeing Lillie standing in the courtyard, he dashed off to meet her and there he had an incident where he was trampled by Tauros being ridden by Mallow, Sophocles and Lana. After the problem was cleared up, Mallow, mistaking him for a new student, offered to give him a tour of the school and dragged him off. During this sightseeing, he ran into his parents and Principal Oak who explain he is being enrolled in the school. As the tour continues, Ash and Mallow witness Team Skull having a faceoff in the street with Kiawe. Ash rushes to Kiawe's aid and the duo battles Team Skull who are defeated by a Z-move used by Gamera. The two are congratulated by their friends and Professor Kukui but Ash is then suddenly knocked out by a falling rock. The next morning he is having a video call with his mother who returned to Kanto with his father. Although disappointed that his parents won't be around for a while, he is shocked by the fact that his father has stopped wearing clothing, and he runs off to avoid seeing his father's genitalia again. Ash then arrives at school, and in a hands-on sex ed class, ends up having sex with Lillie, to much annoyance of Mallow, who instead gets Pikachu as her partner. Shortly there after, Professor Kukui allows him to stay in his summer home with him. Shortly there after the next day, during lunch he meets Tapu Koko, who believes he's shown great potential as a trainer, and wishes to test him. The two then have a battle, and Ash and Pikachu first uses a Z-move. Although Tapu Koko wins the battle, he sees Ash is still powerful, and leaves. The next day, Kukui gives Ash a present, which is a Pokédex. They then proceed to have the Pokémon Rotom enter it, and possess it. Now known as the Rotomdex, it follows Ash in his adventures. Shortly there after, Ash and friends find Team Rocket in a forest, with Ash remembering them from prior, and his friends meeting them for the first time. After almost losing, Bewear snatches Team Rocket, and Ash and friends leave to go home for snacks. A few days later, Ash on a date with Mallow, when he suddenly senses a Pokémon falling from the sky, and goes and catches it. This Pokémon is revealed to be Rowlet. After a fight with Team Rocket, Rowlet joins Ash on his journey. Voice Since the first abridged series was Pokémon Generations Abridged, Ash himself, had not appeared until Pokémon Sun and Moon Abridged. He was first planned to however, when the series was first being considered. DeWarioFreak, (who does the voice of Ash Ketchup) was considered as the voice actor since the beginning. The voice uncertain however. DeWarioFreak's original intention was to imitate the original voice of Ash by 1KidsEntertainment. However, DeWarioFreak confirmed, once he saw the redesign of Ash, he immediately had the intention of giving him a much sillier voice. DeWarioFreak was recording the first lines of Episode 1, when he claims the voice came out naturally. The reception for Ash's voice has been positive, although some people have expressed some negativity. Appearances Ash appears in a majority of DeWarioFreak videos, as most videos revolve around the main Pokémon anime. 'Series' 'Movies' 'Clips' Category:Main Characters